I loath you 2
by Peppermint Butler
Summary: Wanda's friends from before she met the brotherhood come for a visit. What if this turns into more than a visit? Could evil people find love? Well the brother hood boys sure think so. TOAD OC, PIETRO OC, LANCE OC, FRED OC, and even Spyke and OC


**AN****: ****hello****. ****This****is****my**** 3****rd****story****. ****Ok****heads****up****to****everyone****. ****This****is****only****about****the****brotherhood**** ( ****except****for****small****appearances****by****Rogue****and****Boom****boom****.) ****Lance****is****not****with****Kitty**** ( ****cuz****he****is****way****better****then****her**** :) ****my****opinion****) ****Toad****isn****'****t****with****Wanda****. ****With****that****cleared****here****u****go****.**

" Sarah I will always love you." Max said holding onto Sarah.

" Max never forget me." Sarah said grabbing onto him. Max then leaned in. They were so close. Just inches away.

" What the heck are you watching?" In that instant the tv was turned off.

" Hey man I was watching that!" Toad said to Pietro who had turned the tv off. Toad then walked out of the living room toward the kitchen.

It was a typical morning in the Brotherhood household. Or appeared to be anyways. Singing was heard from upstairs. Everyone stopped and dropped what they were doing. They all ran and hid just before Wanda came walking down the stairs.

" Good morning." Wanda said in a surprisingly good mood. They all peaked out of hiding examining the usually brooding girl.

" Well you seem to be in a good mood." Pietro said coming out of hiding. Everyone soon followed and they sat and ate breakfast.

"Ya. I have friends coming to stay for a while." Wanda said shoveling cereal in her mouth.

" So Rogue and Boom Boom always come and stay." Lance said leaning against the counter.

" Not them. Other people, we used to hang together before I came here." She said glancing at Pietro who suddenly dropped the glass he was holding.

" NO!" Pietro screamed suddenly. Everyone was staring at him now.

" When will she be here!" Pietro yelled at her.

" Actually all of them are coming." Wanda said. She expected this from her brother. He didn't like her friends.

" Boys you might want to get dressed. They will be here soon." She said paying no attention to pietro. None of the boys got up.

" Why should we?" Fred said still eating.

" Five girls are about to visit this house. If you want to be like that when they come, be my guest." She said. All the boys rushed up to their rooms. Wanda then ran up to her room. She then dressed in a black shirt and red pants. There was then a knock on the door. She ran down and threw open the door. Standing there on the porch were her friends since she was little. They used to be a mutant group called the Hell Hounds. After Wanda left the group her best friend became leader.

Jinx Lawrence was the now leader of the said group. A fiery, mean, and sarcastic was dressed in her trademark outfit. A purple shirt with black skinny jeans, black high heeled boots, black leather jacket stashed with hidden knives and daggers. She was Wanda's best friend.

Bow Clark was 2nd in command. A smart, sarcastic, determined girl. She tended to be like a strict mother. She was dressed in earth tones because it helped her hide and melt into the scenery.

Monica Miles the small beautiful enchantress. She was the bubbly party girl. Dressed in a red dress and black skinny jeans, combat boots hiding her 2 double edged swords, her headphones, and a microphone stashed in her dress pocket.

Shadow Destiny was actually offered the 2nd in command position but turned it down. For the fact that she was quiet. Her hair a slate gray, a small shirt that cut off mid stomach, black shorts, combat boots, and a small bird perched on her hand.

Black star Evermore was silly, arrogant, and lazy. Dressed in a black shirt, black pants, high heeled sandals, black angel wings, and a small halo over her head.

Her friends were unusual and usually never spoke to people.

" Hey girls! Did you have a nice trip here?'' Wanda said letting them in.

" Gross what is this place!" Monica said looking around. The guys were perched at the top of the stairs looking down at them.

" Monica don't be rude. Scar this place is a wreck. You can't possibly live here?" Bow said smacking Monica upside the head.

" Ya I live here. My teammates should be down in a minute." Wanda said telling the girls to sit on the couches.

" A wreck is an understatement. You deserve a better place to live." Jinx said leaning against the wall. The guys soon came down after watching for a while.

" Oh guys. These are my teammates." Wanda said introducing the boys.

" My brother Pietro, but you all remember him." She said pointing to Pietro.

" Oh yes Pietro. Nice to see you again" Jinx said sneering.

" Jinx get out of my house." Pietro said glaring at her. Everyone stared at the two intrigued by their conversation.

" Pietro why you so upset?" Jinx said getting closer to him. Pietro took a step back falling over a pizza box.

" Jinx you know why!" He said angry.

' What happened between you two?" Lance said staring down at the horrified Pietro.

"Jinx was my..." Pietro started but couldn't continue.

" You were always week. I was his girlfriend, that is till he cheated on me!" She said scowling.

" Liar! You cheated on me." He said picking himself up.

**AN****: ****Well****I****hope****you****liked****it****. ****So****who****should****the****girls****be****with****. **

**Toad**** + ?**

**Lance**** + ?**

**Fred**** + ?**

**Pietro**** + ?**

**and****Spyke****or****Evan**** ( ****He****always****seemed****like****he****could****fit****with****them****. ****So****i****'****m****having****him****in****here****) **


End file.
